vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125307-will-try-w-again-for-a-snarfelynx-thingie
Content ---- ---- I had read that on Reddit. Unfortunately the US keys are sold out. I might just have to go out on a safari here in a few hours or maybe just Amazon Prime it for $20. Hope I can find a copy for $20 at a store though because I wanna play! Talked my fiance' into buying a box too so I have double the luck for a cute kitty blimp. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, a little late to the party we are. hehe Regardless, it's wild goose hunt time. XD I must have a kitty blimp!!! It shall be mine! | |} ---- Yeah, been reading all night. Thanks though I appreciate it. We're just going to re-roll and get a fresh view on the game. I really enjoyed the lore and the questing so I'm looking forward to taking that journey again. Been listening to Wildstar music all night on Youtube and I am STOKED!!! | |} ---- ---- Thanks! Have their been any changes to cooking? I remember it being quite hard to level and discover new treats to make without always, and I mean always, running out of ingredients. | |} ---- It may have had a minor tweak but I couldn't swear to it. It is or was on the radar for a more extensive look. | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL yes, all the changes Carbine has made are just "player perception" gear isn't easier to get, attunement wasn't made easier, the rune system wasn't made more flexible, the levelling grind wasn't reduced by streamlining quest objectives, the amount of currency awarded by quests wasn't increased, the RNG wasn't toned down... nope... all player perception :rolleyes: | |} ---- Dude, you're playing the same game you were last June. This is a fact. All that has changed is that you're willing to look at it with fresh eyes. All of those rough spots you mentioned were tweaked, but in no way should they be the reason to leave or come back to a game. It's the same game as it ever was. Face the facts, players are just finally seeing the game for how great it is. | |} ---- His perception rarely coincides with reality. Best to just shake your head and move on... | |} ---- I do play for fun. If I stop having fun then I leave the game. Which is what happened last year. I stopped having fun. I didn't finish attunement because people started becoming sluggish about running dungeons in my guild due to loss of interest in the game and real life responsibilities. At the time, the dungeons were nearly impossible to PuG, therefore, no guild, no dungeon. I had maxed out my housing plot, and doing the same daily area everyday started to get dull. Therefore, I left the game. I had leveling my crafting as well with the exception of cooking. Yeah, the game wasn't bad. I never said it was if you would have read my post I actually said I -liked- the game initially, but just ran out of things to do/ways to see content. The game was brutally unforgiving if you were in a mid-tier mid-core guild or less at launch. That is a FACT. I have been leveling today and have hit level 11 so far with my boxed copy in the mail from Amazon as we speak. I do like Wildstar, and I hope to stick with it this time. Honestly, your criticizing me because I didn't finish attunement yet made a judgement on end-game reminds me of the WoW players who lambaste anyone who says that the game is easy. They respond with "HAVE YOU DONE MYTHIC RAIDS?!?!?!" As if one difficult thing being in the game makes up for the general lack of challenge in the other 99% of the experience of playing. It's a sham argument and they know it. The dungeons either needed to be more accessible or they needed to put out more content besides just a daily quest hub. And I won't even speak about the PvP. My God. I thought that was going to be my end-game tbh, but it was so bad. So, so, so bad. | |} ---- What an excellent description of the problems that plagued the game at launch, thank you. You will find that some of those issues have been fixed and others still linger, but on the whole the situation is vastly better than it was at launch and will become better still with the next drop. I hope you enjoy the revised and improved game. :) | |} ---- ---- You keep speaking like things were broken -- they were not and are not now. The subtle changes that have been made do not add up to a new experience, and players that think so are trying to save face for pouting and stomping out at launch. | |} ---- Pretty sure the mass exodus that the game experience a few months after launch and the presence of now just two NA servers with one being pretty much empty is indicative of some missteps at launch. I mean, you're free to have your opinion, but it's a minority for sure. Nothing wrong with that. Agree to diagree I guess. I'm not "saving face" for anything. It's a video game, dude, not a relationship that I terminated prematurely and now regret or a job I walked out on and now I'm homeless a month later. There isn't anything to "save face" for. :) | |} ---- I didn't pout and stomp out at launch, I've been here the whole time. And I agree with the OP. Things were very badly broken. The big problem wasn't "bugs", most of us were very impressed with the game until we hit that endgame system designed to make it clear to the average player that they were only there to pay the bills--enjoying the game was for the hardcore players. That has improved substantially, although I'm still waiting to see how the Contracts system really works before I decide whether or not they've actually managed to make the endgame viable for their non-raiding playerbase. And I seem to recall that you had quite strong opinions about how much the changes to attunement were going to ruin everything at the time they were made, so your current claim that the changes have been "subtle" and "minor" tells me a lot about who's really trying to save face here. | |} ---- Honestly, there have not been substantial changes to dungeons to make them "more accessible" at all. Yes, more stuff has been given for solo players, and attunement requirements have been lowered, but the "hardcore end game" (dungeons and raids) hasn't been significantly changed to make them easier. Bug fixes and some retuning of raids has occured, but they're essentially the same fights since launch. | |} ---- DS40 is completely gone, so I don't know where you're coming up with this "essentially the same fights" thing. You could hardly ask for a more extensive change to accessibility than taking the highest tier of raiding and cutting the people required for it in half. But nice try. Reitemization and then the changes to PvP essentially handed everyone in the game a full set of iLevel 65 gear to run the endgame with. I'm sure that the raiders didn't even notice, but to the rest of us it was quite the power boost. So no, they're not even close to "essentially the same" because the power you bring to bear going into them for the first time has gone way up and power creep has nerfed the hell out of them. | |} ---- Well, right now it's not terribly difficult to get iLevel 57-61 gear pre GA, which is significantly better than the situation we had at launch with all the crafted gear and such. Additionally, GA drops even on level one are a LOT more rewarding with class tokens and the 1200 AP weapons. There is also more grit on a lot of gear making telegraphs a little less punishing. In regards to endgame and difficulty, I actually agree with you and view the difficulty as a big problem especially for GA and dungeons. Although they are objectively easier now (with gear and DPS buffs), the same people who could not complete vet dungeons are still failing for the same reason. The same people are still dying to Shallos and Mordechai and Drokk and SSM stuff. People keep saying how fun and challenging the dungeons are, but it creates a really nasty divide between the people who can and those who can't and in my opinion drove many people away. No one wants to immerse themselves in a virtual world where they are made to feel inferior and bad or not good enough to do the endgame content. With how difficult everything is that's the reality. We had a ton of players who just couldn't do it and got disheartened and then left because it wasn't fun. /sigh. | |} ---- Soo true soo true. Note to other returning players and new ones too: I also found dungeons and the whole combat rather difficult when i played back a year ago. Coming back a month ago I did not have sooo much problem, prob due to better gear is more easy to get now, and also...you can spec for more surviability. Myself...I forego some dps to be able to get lifesteal amp...this helps me survive some of my *cupcake*-ups in dungeons. And I also try to stay in safe distance from the boss...so that its easier to see the red telegraphs and dodge them..this is also a dps loss (you are outside buff ranges..but this will change next drop ty god). | |} ----